Some Day My Prince Will Come
by starrobin4eva
Summary: Star reads too many fairytales. Now she wants her Prince to come and save her so she stays in her room. The titans then plan to make Robin that Prince. But things after that get crazy. strob [COMPLETE] In case I forget, I don't own TT
1. Once Upon a Time

Lemme explain the story a little bit to you. It's kinda about me wanting to find my prince charming which I find impossible!! Okay please don't leave flames but constructive critizism is always welcome. To everyone who reads, what does AU mean?

Disclaimer: I wish I didn't, but unfortunately I don't. I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter One: Once Upon a Time

The boy wonder was pacing back in forth in his room. It was pitch black like always inside as if his room could be the new haunted house for Halloween. But the sun at 9am shone a little speck of light into his room. His black and yellow cape was flowing behind him. His green pants rubbed together with every step and his red tight shirt moved swiftly across the room with his tense body. He was thinking, thinking of all the possible ways he could do this. He was the boy wonder after all yet he just couldn't seem to do it. He could fight all the villains with his karate skills, he can beat Beast Boy and Cyborg at any video game on the game station, he could make any girl swoon over him in the city, but this, this was out of his hands. He rehearsed the single line that was driving him crazy for the past few months before stopping in front of his mirror. He saw his face, very stern. He looked to his mask, the thing that hid him from everything and everyone, no matter how much they try to help. His eyes narrowed.

"Ugh! Why can't I do this?" Robin exclaimed before throwing himself on his bed. He buried his face with his pillow screaming as loud as he could into it. He lifted his face from his fluffy pillow and stared into the evil mirror that showed him his flaws. All his friends had superpowers of some sort. They were a robot, a changeling, a demon and an alien. But what was he? He was a normal human that would be considered useless if it wasn't for his karate abilities. The subject in his mind shot back to what he was trying to do earlier. He glanced over to the picture of the young alien, his target of this heartache. It was a picture that was taken clumsily during their time in the park. She had a bottle of mustard with a straw coming out in one hand and the other was in the shape of the peace sign directly in front of the camera. Her smile was huge and her eyes we're closed with happiness or just the brightness of the sun. Her red hair flew with the wind and surrounded her face. It was probably a couple of months after today. But she still had that purple uniform of hers. Robin finally rose out of his bed and faced the mirror. He pointed to himself giving him one last boost of confidence. "All you have to say is, 'Hey Star, I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me tonight' and you'll be just fine." He gave himself the huge smile that no girl could resist. He walked to his door that separated him from his task. He took one deep breath before pressing the button for the door to slide open.

He walked down the long hallways in the tower that he and his friends lived. He approached the living room. He looked to his left and scanned to the room till he was left looking to the right. He put a puzzled face on. Where was the redheaded beauty? He walked down the steps to the nearest titans that happened to be Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were in front of the T.V. playing on the game station. They were really determined to beat Robin's high score and had spent many hours of their life trying. It was surprising how the affect of the T.V. didn't turn their eyes blood red or fried their brains yet.

"Um, Cyborg, Beast Boy, have either of you seen Star today?" Robin asked smiling that they were not even close to his high score and that they each only had two lives left out of ten. Beast Boy's green body was tense against the controller and Cyborg's robotic fingers tapped roughly on the red buttons. With that, Cyborg's battle ship blasted forward much farther than Beast Boy's making the T.V. give a ring.

"No," both boys said short and simply without looking at Robin at all. Robin just shrugged that off and strolled to the end of the couch where Raven was meditating. She was floating four feet above the ground in her black leotard and had her hood over he head. Her black cloak hung touching the floor.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath Metri..." Raven chanted over and over again until Robin tapped her shoulder lightly. She opened one eye and glared at the source of her interruption.

"Hi Raven," he asked a little too cheery for her, "Have you seen Star this morning?" She put her feet on the ground so that she was standing next to Robin.

She sighed deeply in her usual monotone voice, "Yes, she told me that she went to the library to check out some books. She wanted to read the stuff that us 'teenagers' read." Robin nodded thanks and sat down on the couch next to the boys. He sighed, his plan had to be postponed. The odd feeling in his stomach already grew in his room but now was devouring him. Just when the feeling was about to eat him whole, the tower's door opened and in came Star carry probably hundreds of books. Robin was the first one who noticed Star's entrance and was shocked at how many books she was carrying. Just then Raven saw Star and a light bulb went out from her shock also. Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't pay attention and just continued playing. The titles of the books were mostly all those popular fairytale romances. There was Cinderella, Snow White, Sleepy Beauty, Thumbelina, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Anastasia, Swan Princess, The Little Mermaid and all the other possible fairytale romances you can think of. Robin and Raven watched Star lug all the books to her room and return with one in her hand.

"Hello friend Raven, hello friend Robin! Raven, may I sit with you while we both read our books?" Star's voice filled Robin's ear with sweets. Raven never had another titans accompany her with reading so she nodded lightly not showing her small happiness. Both girls sat on the sofa intrigued with their books. Raven was reading her Book of Azar while Star started with Cinderella. Robin figured this wasn't a good time to ask Star out so he settled himself down on the couch and joined the boys in three-player mode, totally creaming them.

It was no longer the morning and the sun began to set in the west. No crime had been done today giving the titans plenty of time to rest. The boys were still playing their game. Unfortunately for Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin got an even higher new score. The girls were deep in their books still. Raven gave a huge yawn and closed her book. She didn't even say goodnight to anyone and left unnoticed back to her room to sleep for the night. Cyborg shut down the tower and had all the defensive systems locked up. Beast Boy got his bottom of the couch and trudged his way to his room. Cyborg followed but went to his room to recharge. It was then did Robin know that he and Star were alone in the room. Star was near done with the book as her eyes flitted across the pages quickly. Robin didn't think a movie would be appropriate anymore since it was already night. So he tried for tomorrow.

"Hey Star," he stuttered at first, "I was wondering if, well only if you're not busy and if you really want to...what I'm trying to say is...well I don't know what you call it on your planet but maybe..." Robin kept this up for another minute until he finally made his point. "Do you want to go to the movies with me?" It didn't seem like she paid any attention to Robin at all. Matter of fact, she didn't even listen or hear anything that Robin had been blabbing about. Her head was still in the book. Finally she read the last page of her book. She flipped the last page back and forth as if she wasn't satisfied with the ending. Shrugging it off, she looked up to see Robin smiling at her. She usually would melt to his smile but she was so encrusted with the book that the smile seem to go to her, bounce right off and hit him back hard.

"Oh hello Robin, it is late out, we should go to sleep," with that, she left Robin and walked to her room. Robin's mouth dropped as he saw Star leave him in the dust. Heartbroken, Robin retreated to his room. He went to the mirror, slammed his head a couple of times hoping that he can knock him out to sleep. He had way too much on his mind.

"I'm the boy wonder! What did I do wrong!" With that said he fell on his bed and slept.


	2. Where's My Happily Ever After?

Ya...I'll try to update once every one or two days. But if it takes longer, then I'm really busy. Just a warning. Here is chapter two, and for some reason, my chapters get shorter so don't expect much.

Angels624: Really? You read a lot? I wish I could do that. For some reason I don't like reading, but reading fan fictions are better. But good for you that you read.

Lost Inside: Thank you for your review! It is well appreciated

Awwww: interesting penname... I will continue, do not fear, I will not stop until it says THE END.

Willow182: Thank you for your review. Even the littlest constructive critizism is okay. I'm all for it.

DIWaRrIa: Hey it's you again! Now it's my turn...Update your story!

Jeanniestorm: Heylo! Ya, I guess that was kind of the point for him to get dissed in a weird way...but thank for your review.

Loki-TheGrimScreamer: Thank you sooooooooooo much for helping me with the language of the fanfictioners. It helped me figure out so much and opened a new world for me.

Cool Cat 96: Ya, I wondered what the boy wonder couldn't do. So I guess it'd be everything but normal teenage stuff....like asking a girl out for instance.

The Big Fisch: it's okay that you didn't review. I wasn't expecting much out of that story anyways. Same for this one. But thank you for your review anyways!

Starxfire: hey it's you! It's so much fun talking to you online. So if I have anymore thank yous to give for this story and the other one, I'll just tell ya online!

NOTE TO EVERYONE: I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WITH THE PLOT SO I NEED SOME IDEAS. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN OR WHAT MIGHT SEEM COOL, ROMANTIC AND FUNNY, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!

Chapter Two: Where's My Happily Ever After?

For about a week now, Star has not really been herself. The other titans even noticed. She didn't greet them every time she saw them, she didn't make her pudding of happiness, she didn't join them with the movie nights and she didn't even shine her bright smile to them. All her smiles were never for them, only for the books she read. She smiled only when the books made her jubilant. The first two days was like a break from the overly happy titan. But now, they missed it. Every morning, she'd wake up, pick up a book, sit on the couch and read. The only times she left the book was for fighting crime when the alarm rings. But now, Star is on her last book. It was Sleepy Beauty and the prince had just kissed the girl. When she awakened, everyone in the castle woke up with her causing a huge celebration and the marriage of the two. She closed the book reluctantly and gave it a huge death-defying hug. She gave a loud sigh causing everyone to look at her.

"Star? Are you actually done with all those books already?" Beast Boy asked. The green one was on the sofa eating a plate of tofu before he heard Star sigh. He really does love his tofu.

"Yeah, are you done? For the pass week it's like you weren't here at all." Cyborg exclaimed. He was next to Beast Boy with his plate of fattening, juicy meat. Those two were always hungry. Raven opened her eyes from her meditating from the sudden voices. She didn't care if Star was out of her mode of reading or not. Sometimes, her darkness and her light didn't mix well and it pretty much got annoying. She closed her eyes again and continued meditating with her three words. Robin meanwhile was just out of the training room, glistening with sweat after a good hour with the punching bag. He held a towel and dabbed him face and was surprised that Star was actually talking to the boys instead of looking at her books.

"Hey Star!" Robin sighed from his lack of air, "Are you done with all those books already? There must have been hundreds." He walked over to the couch and sat down with the other boys. All three were obviously happy to have her cheerfulness around the tower again as Star told the boys about all the stories she read.

"Oh, there are so many handsome princes!" she gushed, "And they were so heroic saving all those princesses. They had to face dragons, evil witches, step sisters, all these magic spells." She continued gushing her heart out with all these romantic novels to the boys. Raven who seemed to be meditating was actually listening to some of her words about the tall, dark and handsome princes. "You guys should read some of these. They're really good! They all even end with...a happily ever after." Her smile slowly fell down from her face from those last words.

"Star, you okay?" Robin noticed her shine fade away into a dull Star. It was like she was the light for the stage and she just broke her bulb. Star's eyes watered a little giving her eyes and glazed look.

"That's not fair, they all get their happy endings. I want one." Star sounded like a whining girl for a second. But it was not entirely annoying, it was depressed and lonely sounding. "I want to meet my prince charming and get saved and live happily ever after." Tears were spilling from her eyes as she dashed to her room and slammed the door. Raven stood up from her hover and all the boys stood up from the couch surprised to see Star cry for the first time. Robin's heart pounded his chest like a hammer to a nail. He couldn't stand to see Star sad. She always cheered him up whenever he was down. Her gleaming smile always brought joy to his life. But now it was gone. All because of those books that she read.

"I'll return her books," Raven said, "I have to return some of my own anyways." Her black magic picked up a huge pile of books from the floor in the corner and followed her out the door.

"Want to play another round of Crash Team Racing?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. He didn't need an answer because Cyborg already hopped back on the sofa and turned on their game station. Robin didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to pretend that didn't happen or to see if Star was all right. He decided to check on Star. He walked over to the metal door with Starfire engraved. He knocked it slowly and the sound echoed from the silence. He heard a soft whisper.

"Come again?" Robin asked not knowing what she had said.

"I do not wish to talk to anyone right now unless it is my prince!" Star yelled this time. Robin was blown away from her anger. He decided to leave her alone and check on her again later once her temper had gone down. He didn't know what to do at that time. There was nothing to do. So he climbed up the stairs to his favorite thinking spot. The roof. He needed to think. He really liked Star. But it seems she didn't want him. From that, his stomach turned and his heart broke down. She didn't want him, she wanted her _prince charming _to come and rescue her. Well, he could be her prince, he really does lo-like her. He really likes her. He wanted to keep her out of danger, hurt anything that would hurt her, and most of all, not hurt her himself. He gave a deep sigh as he sat there for hours watching the sun roll over the tower and begin to set. He slid down the stairs and passed by Star's room. He stopped, thinking of what he should do. He had his fist ready to knock the door, but before he could do anything, his legs carried him to his room instead.

Starfire was in her room, on her bed, curled up in a ball. She wanted her prince, but how will she get him? How can she get him to come to the tower and save her...well he can't save her, she's never in great danger, because she could shoot her starbolts or fly away from anything. She lay there, thinking hard. She used every bit of her memory from all the stories to come up with one plan. One plan that will get her a happy ending. She didn't want to sound like a brat wanting something so badly that she'd cry forever until she got it. She just at least wanted love. A love that she could keep and cherish in her heart. She devised her plan and wanted to put it to action the next day.


	3. Bribing a Princess Out of Her Tower

HEY, I'M SO SORRY, I HAVE A DANCE WORKSHOP THIS WHOLE WEEK. BASICALLY FROM 3-9:30 EVERYDAY OF THIS WEEK. THIS STORY WILL BE SHORT, ONLY SEVEN CHAPTERS BECAUSE I START SCHOOL NEXT WEEK.

MindyK1212:I can also relate to how Star feels. I want a prince. A lot of my friends have boyfriends and seems pretty happy with them, and I just feel left out. I'm just too picky with guys. Plus a lot of them at my school are jerks.

Aaeee: Thanks for you're review...interesting um...name?

Cool Cat 96: Yay! People like my writing. Hehe, I know this could be better though. Anyways, it's gonna be short so it won't be as descriptive as I would've liked.

InnocentStar9787: Hey Mon! Cool! You read my story. Tell me when you finally come up with your own story. Remember to the put the evil lemons with their sour powers and the military grapes! I hope your having fun at your first day of school.

Titan StarFire 100: thank you for your review and I will keep updating till this story. I will never let a story go unfinished. NEVER!

DIWaRrIa: Oh, I see. Computers are totally against me. I don't know why. So I can totally understand the predicament that your friend is going under. Except it happens to me a lot in different ways.

The Desert Fox: Oh, I didn't know that they all married the same prince. I never noticed that. How did you know? Anyways, thanks for that random fact.

Starxfire: Cool, thank you for your help with coming up with ideas. But I think I have the story planned out already now because I need to hurry up and finish this before school starts. Ah!

Angels624: Adorable? Thanks! Hehe. Well thanks for the review and keep reading!

Willow182: It's okay if you don't have any suggestions. I just thought you were being nice and didn't want to tell me all the bad things you could see. I was just asking. Hehe. I could use advice from other writers.

Chapter Three: Bribing a Princess Out of Her Tower

It's been nearly fifteen days now. The sun was rising like it always did. But the tower's own sun didn't rise. In fact, she didn't rise for fifteen days. She stayed in her room. This was all a part of her plan. She would stay in her room, as if she was locked up in a tower and waiting for her prince to come and save her. At this moment, she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her knees hugged to her chest. She stared innocently at the sun. The warmth lightly passed her filling her with memories. She missed being outside dearly, she missed flying in the sun, she missed hanging with her friends, but she didn't want to miss her prince. Her room was pretty much dark because she hasn't gotten up from that very spot to even illuminate her room. But the pinkness that surrounded her did give off some type of light in the dark. She sighed for probably the hundredth time that morning. She was getting bored even though her mind was racing with all those thoughts of her prince coming. She hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept and she hadn't moved for fighting crime for the pass fifteen days. Robin would usually knock on her door yelling trouble, but she would ignore it leaving the titans to fight one titan down. It seems like Robin was the only one that has been knocking on her door. He knocked to offer her food, offer her company or any way that he could get her to come out. She did like Robin, but he possibly couldn't be her prince. So like always, he would hang his head low and walk away to the other titans telling them that he failed once again. There was even one time when he thought she would die without food, but she calmly told him from the other side of the door that Tamaranians could live without food for two months before starving to death.

The titans were really getting worried for their friend. They didn't know what they could possibly do. There was nothing to do. Nothing at all to get their sunshine back. They huddled up together in a circle near the sofa. It's not like they had to keep a secret from Star since she wasn't going to leave her room.

"Ugh! We need to try everything, anything that can get her out. She's been in her room for too long. She even locked the door some special way that I can't use my override code to open it," the Boy Wonder complained. All of the titans were worried but he was the most worried.

"Also in our fights, it takes longer for us to defeat the bad guys with one titan down. She usually could blast Slade's minions away, but now the extras are jumping on me," Cyborg explained. Beast Boy scratched his head trying to muster up some plan that could possibly get her out of her room. No one really liked his plans since they were stupid and dangerous. Raven read his mind of what he was thinking and found out he was thinking of maybe blowing up part of the tower so that she's have to come out or she'd die no matter what. Raven rolled her eyes. It's not like Cyborg will let him destroy all the security systems he made and all the technology he put in the tower that made it better each year. The titans were together for probably two years by now. Right now they have Cyborg being the oldest at seventeen, Raven, Robin and Starfire at sixteen, and their youngest and immature Beast Boy at fifteen.

"I know how 'bout we..." Beast Boy started but everyone knew it was going to be a stupid idea.

"NO!" Raven, Robin and Cyborg screamed all at once before he could release his plan that could destroy the world.

"We're here to get Star out of her room, not to cause the world devastation!" Raven told Beast Boy in her monotone voice with a hint of anger.

"Well we can always try the bribing thing. We can get all her favorite things to do and ask her to come out and help us with it. She usually would help out," Robin put in another one of his brilliant but not foolproof ideas. All the titans didn't know what else to do so they all went with the idea. One by one they'd go to her door asking if she could help them with their individual problems. Beast Boy was put first so he walked quietly to her door. He didn't want to ask her what he was about to ask her and was hoping she wouldn't come out. It was Raven's evil plan for him anyways.

He knocked on the door and asked simply, "Hey Star, I've been really sad lately. Do you think you can make me that pudding of sadness again?" he gulped. He absolutely hated that pudding that tasted like cream of toenails. "I already started on it, but you know how I'm not a good cook and all so..."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I cannot help you. Maybe you can try putting in anything you don't like in the pudding and mix it up. But I'm not leaving my room. If my prince comes I shall make you as much pudding as you would like though." Beast Boy turned away before she could say anymore. He let out a sigh of relief, but when he noticed the other titans with their eyebrows raised, he gave out a quick, "She didn't buy it." Raven was next. She knew how Star always wanted to hang out in the mall with her so badly so she thought, why not, as long as her friend would come out.

"Star, this is Raven, I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me," she sighed. Her voice was still monotone not making it sound very exciting. "Or we can go to the depressing café's and share poems with each other like we used to?" There was no response from Star. She took that as a 'no' and walked back nodding to the two remaining boys. Robin and Cyborg walked to her door.

"Star, we decided to have our own Day of Friendship to rid more of the Rekmas away," Robin said.

"Yeah, and we're celebrating it by giving our friends their favorite food. We brought you some mustard!" Cyborg added teasingly hoping she'd give in to it. Star wanted so badly to get mustard. She loved that drink yet she didn't know why the other titans looked at her oddly when she drank it. She resisted to her thoughts and replied.

"No thanks commence with the Day of Friendship without me. I'm sure the Rekmas won't bother us this year," she said doubting and shuddering at the thought of Rekmas stealing her friendships away. Cyborg and Robin retreated back to the living room.

"Okay, I just don't get it, what does she want from us?" Robin spat with anger.

"Her prince charming," Cyborg said. Robin gave him an evil glare.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," he hissed back. Cyborg just gave him his smile.

"Well, if she wants her prince charming, we'll give her prince charming. We can just get some guy to climb the tower and go to her room and save her like she wants," Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah? It's just that simple. Get a random guy to climb the tower and save Star. How are we going to find such a guy?" Robin yelled. The other titans thought for a minute. Then suddenly all at once, they had the perfect guy. They gave Robin an evil look.

"What? You're talking about me?" Robin asked quizzically.

"Well you do like her a lot don't you?" Beast Boy teased.

"And we can just change your clothes," Raven added.

"Yeah, it'll work! I mean, it's so obvious you like her," Cyborg said making Robin blush terribly red under his mask.

"Fine, we'll do it tomorrow morning. We'll plan it out right now so nothing goes wrong," Robin said as all the other titans nodded in agreement.


	4. Plan Put To Action

ONCE AGAIN, I AM SUPER TIRED FROM DANCE YESTERDAY. I ACTUALLY ONLY HAVE TIME IN THE MORNING OR A LITTLE BIT OF THE AFTERNOON TO UPDATE. BUT I CAN'T STOP SCHOOL FROM COMING SO IT'S STILL ONLY GOING TO BE SEVEN CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF THE TWELVE I PLANNED EARLIER. BUT IT ISN'T THAT GOOD ANYWAYS. THE STORY PLOT SEEMS TO GO HAYWIRE AFTER THIS SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!

DIWaRrIa: Hey thanks for your review. My computer has been evil on me lately but hitting with all my might doesn't help so don't try that. It doesn't make the computer go and it hurts your hand.

Willow182: Um...you'll see what he wears by reading this, but I say no to the horse, sorry. ::feels guilty and shrivels up like prune::

Starxfire: For the climbing the tower thing, you'll find out in the story. Yeah...if I have anything more to say I'll tell you online. Okay tootles!

Chapter Four: Plan Put To Action

Robin was already waiting on the bottom of the tower. It was still before sunrise so it was dark outside. He had a miniature walkie-talkie in his ear with Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy to tell him when to go. Robin was dressed in medieval armor. It was seriously hot inside and took a lot of strength to move around in. Of all the costumes Cyborg had to make him wear it had to be this. It was the closest thing to what a prince would wear. He still wore him usual mask but he also had the metal helmet strapped on this head covering his ebony hair and revealing only his mouth.

"Okay Robin, her window is open, climb now," instructed Cyborg. He and the other two titans were in the security room that had cameras around the tower watching Robin's every move. They crowded around the microphone to give Robin any instruction that he needed. Robin followed his instructions and shot his bird-a-rang to the roof and grasped it tightly. He began to climb the tower. Star's room was right dab in the middle of the horizontal part of the T. Robin would think of this as a relief since he would have to start walking side ways to get to the end tip of the T but the weight of the metal was really starting to annoy him. It seems like he'd been hanging there for quite a while. This made the tower seem taller than it really was and the armor also made him sweat heavily causing his whole body to be very sticky. He saw a bird fly by and was suddenly jealous that it could. He growled to himself and proceeded to climb. His metal shoe didn't have a firm grip on the glassy tower so once in a while, he would slide down a couple of feet before he stopped. Taking a break, he glanced upward to see how far he had gotten. Certainly he'd gotten at least halfway there but deceived by his thoughts, he still had a long way to go. He looked down to see that he had only traveled about ten feet off of the ground.

"Screw this! I'm going to have my bird-a-rang pull me up," Robin cursed under his breath.

"Dude, we never told you that you actually had to climb the tower," laughed Beast boy and Cyborg joined him. Raven was not amused at all and just crossed her arms glaring at the two boys. Robin pressed a button on his bird-a-rang and it started to crank him up slowly to Star's room. Finally, he swung himself inside her room dramatically like those princes with dramatic entrances. He puffed out his chest to look more heroic like Beast Boy suggested and looked around the room.

"Starfire of Tamaran, I have come here to save you from...where is she?" Robin looked around more carefully and saw that her room was clean and her door was open. He did a double take at the door and a large sweat drop slid down his face.

"Cyborg! Where is she?" Robin shouted a little too loudly through gritted teeth.

"Oh, um, she went to get a glass of water, she must have been really thirsty," he giggled slightly, "Just go back down a couple of feet and..."

"I pretended to go through blistering winds, scorching deserts, climbed to the highest part of this freaking tower to find that Starfire isn't even here at all!" His face was turning red from anger and the heat of the armor. Robin was upset at his friends for telling him to climb up when she wasn't there and now he had to do it again. But he didn't want the one he lo...liked to be stuck in her room forever.

"Robin, quick go back out the window, she's coming back!" Beast Boy exclaimed loudly into the walkie-talkie. Robin turned around and quickly jumped out the window and grabbed his bird-a-rang to let him lower down slightly. But as he did, the bird-a-rang snapped from the sudden force of weight sending Robin to fly downwards to a horrible painful death. Thinking quickly, he grabbed another bird-a-rang and shot it up to the roof and pressed the button to pull him up. He bounced up a down a little like a yoyo dangling to the string. Once it settled down, he was safely being lifted from the rocky bottoms and heading towards Star's room once again. Like before he jumped into her room dramatically and puffed out his chest. But he exhaled deeply seeing the redheaded girl for the first time in two weeks. She was still beautiful and wore her nightgown, which turned out to be white and flowed in the wind. Her hair was still down like always. She looked like an angel that had come down to bless him. She was facing the other direction from the window and sat on her bed. The sudden clank of the metal armor caused her to whip around to face the _stranger_ that came to save her. She stood up abruptly and walked to face the armored man. She tried to look deep in his eyes but could only see the metal. Some how that reminded her of the boy wonder every time she tried to look into his eyes. She panned down to look at his lips. She gazed at them as he breathed heavily. This was her prince and she was happy that he had finally came. Slowly their faces began to close the gap between them making the gap much smaller. He was taller so she had to raise her chin a little and he had to lower his. The wind blew again causing Star's dress to flow gracefully around her. She blushed and he smiled still not touching each other yet. Behind him, the sun was rising, shining brightly on them giving them it's best gleaming smile.


	5. Fairytale Gone Wrong

OH MY GOD! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS IN ONE NIGHT! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I DIDN'T KNOW MY STORY COULD HAVE THAT MUCH POTENTIAL. OKAY, WELL I'M GONNA TRY TO GET EVERYTHING DONE BY SATURDAY.

DIWaRrIa: Okay, what do you do when your computer gets evil on you? I could use more advice on what to do, because I've been sticking with hitting the computer for the past couple of years.

The Desert Fox: Wow, you actually paid attention to how the princes looked like. I never noticed. I never looked at the princes, they were always ugly to me. I just liked to see how happy all the princesses were when they finally met them.

Pink hooligan: Yup, Starfire does seem like the hopelessly romantic type. I can totally relate to her. But I mean, at least she has someone who likes her back. It's shown all over the tv show!

Starxfire: I can't wait to read your story when it finally comes out! Let me know the second you post your first chapter! I'm very loyal with leaving reviews to the stories that I really like. If you need any ideas you can ask me online, although I don't really have many ideas at this moment.

Willow182: I don't like suspense, and I'm not even good at leaving people in suspense, but I'm glad you were in suspense! Thanks a lot of your review! Hope you keep on reading!

PurpleGhostSausage: Yeah, I would make it longer but school is evil and has to come the month I found Okay well keep reading! Thanks for your review.

JulesFire: I'm guessing Robin got a growth spurt. Because I've noticed during season two during the last four episodes, I compared the height between Robin and Starfire and with his hair, he's getting taller. I noticed! Anyways I thought it'd be weird to have Star look down and Robin look up.

AprilKisses: Yes I'll update! I'll update til I'm done! Do not fear! Here is the next chapter so you don't have to worry about me not finishing!

MindyK1212: Are you a college student? If so, that's so cool! I wanna lock myself in my room sometimes but unfortunately I can't because I'd die of boredom!

Chapter Five: Fairy Tale Gone Wrong

Centimeters of space were between the two. Innocently, they both touched lips. Both backed away for a second but leaned in for another kiss. Robin wrapped his arms around Star's waist while her hands found his neck. She popped her foot up just like she had seen in many of the earthly movies. It was the perfect moment for both of them. Star backed away determined to find out who her prince was. Robin knew what was coming next. Petrified, he couldn't move while Star lifted the helmet off of Robin. The second she saw the familiar black and white mask, the helmet slipped from her hands and dropped to the floor interrupting the awkward silence between the two. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were filled with shock and were already starting to water. Robin wanted to explain what was going on but his tongue was twisted in him. Covering her face with her hands, she flew out the window into the morning sunrise.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed the way he always did when he was worried. He reached out a hand out the window as if it would stop her from flying farther away. He turned around and dashed out of her room to the garage. He hurried to his R-cycle. Before hopping on, he jumped out of the armor and was in his regular uniform before you can say 'pie'. He zoomed out of the tower and followed where Star was heading. In the distance, he could see Star's speed slowing and he was also nearing her. He wasn't looking where he was going as he rode his motorcycle over the waves of cars. His sight stayed steady on Star. Star's unbridled joy that she needed to fly was totally out. She didn't even know how she got off the tower in the first place after something like that. She started to fall but she didn't care if she hit the floor. Her mind was so messed up that she didn't know what else to do. Robin saw this as he neared her. He jumped off of his motorcycle as he ran into the wide-open grasses of the park. He sprinted with all his strength to reach Star before she reached the ground. Robin jumped up and caught Star in his arms. He landed on his feet on the soft grass with a small grunt from the painful pressure on his feet. Star was still in her white night gown with tears spilling from her eyes. Robin let her stand again as she faced the other way, not wanting Robin to see how she looked like. She stopped hiccupping for a second and looked up realizing something. She turned around to face Robin and jumped into his arms into a tight huge. Her head was right on his shoulder and he placed his head on hers.

"Robin! You have saved me. You truly are my prince," Star cried. Robin hugged back obviously loving the positions he was in. Especially having his own angel in his arms. They backed away only to close the gap again with their lips. Robin wanted to try the French kissing so he slid his tongue between her lips memorizing the every structure of her mouth. Star let Robin take control since she was too shy to explore this new thing that Robin had taught her and she didn't want to mess up this moment. They parted still holding each other in the hug. Breathing in, they took each other's scent memorizing the good feeling that filled their body.

"Star, I don't know what else to say, but I love you," Robin said, "I loved you the moment I met you. I just never had the courage to do anything." Star was amazed by those words. She indeed loved Robin back with all her might. But she didn't know if there was something more powerful than that. But if love was the strongest affection for another, then she's definitely beyond that.

"Robin," she whispered into his ear, "I love you more than you can ever know." Little did they know that all these teenage boys were in the park listening to every word. They were crazed boy fans of Star and would not tolerate having Robin take away the person they absolutely loved. The leader instructed the other teens to follow his lead. They all charged from different sides of bushes to the spot where Robin and Star were. All were screaming 'Starfire!' from all directions.

"Quick Star fly! Get out of here!" Star did as she was told and hovered up slightly. She watched many boys screaming and jumping trying to get Star by her foot to bring her down. She didn't want to leave Robin in the massive mob of boys who seem to dislike him. She glanced over to Robin who was fighting many guys at once. But there were too many of them and he was pinned to the ground and was hidden under a dog pile of overly cologned boys with all types of jewelry that teens wore these days. Star tried to fly towards him but was blocked by all these other guys try to get at her. They wanted a piece of her, her shoe, her hair, her blood, anything. They were so obsessed.

"Robin," she screamed worriedly, "Where are you?" She flew back and forth trying to find him.

"Star, get away! I'll be fine," she heard from somewhere beneath her.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she protested.

"No! You'll get hurt, it's you they want, not me. Go!" Robin shouted from beneath the piles of boys. "Don't worry, I'll meet you back at the tower." With that she flew off as the many boys chased her. Luckily for her the tower was on an island with no boats going to it. Some boys tried swimming in the water but the waves pushed them back to the shore. Star landed on the tower's roof and she gazed out to see if there was any sign of Robin. Unfortunately she didn't and went inside the tower to seek for the titans help.


	6. The Note

SORRY, DON'T HAVE TIME TO RESPOND TO REVIEWS, I CAN ONLY SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO GAVE THEM TO ME! ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AND IT'S FINITO! OKAY SORRY I'M BUSY AND I'M JUST HAPPY I CAN POST THIS.

BY THE WAY TO EVERYONE, RIGHT NOW, I'M MAKING A LIST OF MY FAVORITE MOMENTS IN LIFE OR ROMANTIC MOMENTS TO START MY NEXT STORY. I'M TRYING TO MAKE A REALLY GOOD PLOT RIGHT NOW AND I'LL WRITE IT OVER WINTER BREAK AND PART OF SUMMER AND HOPEFULLY START POSTING NEXT SUMMER. IT'S JUST BECAUSE OF SCHOOL SO DON'T BLAME ME!

Chapter Six: The Note

Star quickly ran down the stairs of the tower and into her room. She changed to her purple outfit. After that, she flew around the tower shouting the names of the other titans. She didn't have much luck till she finally found them in the security room. At first she was confused at why Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing hysterically. Raven wasn't laughing but was putting a bored face on. She immediately saw Star's puzzled face and pointed to one of the millions of T.V. screens in the room. She pushed her way through the two boys and saw what they were laughing at. It was the part when Robin and Star were kissing being replayed over and over again. You couldn't tell that the part was being replayed so it looked as if they were having a really long make-out session. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"How can you guys be laughing right now when Robin is being kidnapped by crazy teenage boys?" she huffed loudly, steam coming out of her ears. The two boys stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "Well what are you guys standing here for? Let's go!" They all ran out of the room and began to run out the tower's door. Beast Boy felt a piece of paper on the floor as he ran over it. He skidded to a stop and called the others over. He picked up the paper and read it out loud to the other titans.

_Starfire,_

_We have captured your new lover. We are the biggest fans of you and we wish to see you. But you must also give kisses to all of us like you kissed Robin. If this demand is not met, then you'll never see your Robin again. But we don't know what to do with him yet. We will meet you in the dark alley on Main Street. Oh yeah, come alone. Do not bring any of your other titans. They have their own fan clubs._

_With so much love,_

_The crazed boy fans._

"Wow Star, who knew people could be that obsessed," Cyborg said. Star meanwhile was thinking of what she should do. She needed to get Robin back but those disgusting demands must not be met. It was sick and wrong. She pushed off the ground heading towards Main Street leaving the others who did not follow. Improvising the escape was her only plan right now. She would just walk in, hoping the boys didn't attack her like they did Robin in that painful dog pile, and get Robin and run out with all their might. Even with that thought on her mind, she was still thinking of her books. None of the tales turned out like this. The princess never ended up having to save the prince. This was all going wrong. The wind against her face slowed down and she landed in front of the dark alley. She knew this wouldn't be fun but she had to do it. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the alley and found a door. She turned the handle slowly and opened the door to find that she was in a huge apartment. Many pictures of her were hanged on the wall. Some she didn't even remember taking. There were pictures of her fighting, pictures of her when she was being attacked by the proton detonator, pictures of her cooking, pictures that shouldn't be up there in the first place. She looked straight ahead and saw Robin at the end of the hallway tied to a chair. He was rocking it side to side trying to escape. He also had tape around his mouth. His clothes were torn at some part from the boys' brutal attacks. His cape had many rips and his face luckily didn't have many bruises but a few cutes.

"Robin!" she shouted trying to get his attention. He looked up at her and shook his head not to come. She didn't listen and would regret that the very second she stepped. The sound of her foot touching the boards of the ground was really loud. She carefully put her weight over it and board creaked and broke making a hole in the ground where a box was waiting for her. Too bad the boys forgot that she could fly because she hovered above the hole looking down. The loud noise of wood falling down made all the doors of the apartment open quickly as the hallway was swarming with the same boys she saw at the park. Voices saying 'Starfire' were filling the air. The ceiling wasn't very high but high enough of her to slide across the top. The boys, even though jumping, could barely reach her. She quickly landed next to Robin she had ten seconds before the boys could run and trample her with too much love. She blasted the ropes off and blasted a hole in the wall with her flaming green starbolts. She grabbed Robin by the wrist and dragged him, forcing him to run. The boys were swarming out the hole trying to chase the two but Star finally flew up, picking up Robin. She guessed that the boys finally gave up because they all stayed in their spot watching them fly off.

"Phew," Robin sighed looking down at the boys who finally stopped. He looked up at Star who was looking down at him smiling. She landed him back at the park where they last were together. She landed next to him and gave him a quick hug.


	7. Not Again

LAST CHAPPIE! WAH. SORRY IT'S SHORT, I NEEDED A QUICK ENDING BEFORE I START SCHOOL. DON'T WORRY, I'LL CONTINUE WRITE NEXT SUMMER OR SOME OTHER TIME DURING BREAK. I MIGHT EVEN TRY A ONE-SHOT SOMETIME IF I DO HAVE TIME! THANK YOU FOR SO MUCH OF THE REVIEWS.

Chapter Seven: Not Again

They both gave a sigh after the past events. It was seriously scary and they didn't want to have to go through that again. They were alone at last gazing into each other's eyes before leaning in for another kiss. Robin's uniform was still in few shreds but other than that he was okay. Star, dusted off Robin's shoulder trying to get his uniform just a tad bit cleaner.

"Robin I was so worried. What did they do to you?" Star questioned Robin with a stern face and concern in her emerald eyes. Robin didn't answer right away, he was still a little psyched out that all that just happened. He tried to remember the torture they put him through. Asking him those personal questions if he had done anything with Star yet which of course he didn't and if he refused to answer they would tickle him till he was out of breath and finally answered. Also, how they tried to take off his uniform so they could dress up as him and try and fool Star. Then there was the strong stench of all the boys with their sweat and cologne. He could've fainted from the smell but breathed through his mouth taking in the thick air instead.

"Um, they didn't do anything you need to worry about," Robin concluded not wanting to talk more about being a hostage. "Star, let's go home." They started to walk home so they could spend more time talking to each other before they had to go through the taunting with Cyborg and Beast Boy. They knew Raven would be the understanding person that she is. They headed towards the huge tower till they noticed a huge amount of teenage girls approaching them. It first started off with a couple of them passing by and staring. But they noticed that it was always the same few girls they saw walking by. Then behind them, they saw the girls pretending to just be walking down the street even though many were following the couple whispering to each other. This got Robin and Starfire worried. They turned around fully facing the now massive bunches of girls wearing pink t-shirts with pictures of Robin in their hands. Before either of them could think they were running for their life being chased by the girls. Starfire floated up and tried picking up Robin by his hands. They flew a couple of feet in the air but not high enough because some of the girls were hanging by Robin's dangling feet. He tried to shake them off but they were so desperate to touch him that the harder he shook the harder they hanged on. Robin looked up to Star who obviously was trying to think happy joyous thoughts to fly higher. He could hear her murmuring 'happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts'. It was so hard for her since she was more in fear than joy. Robin called Star to bring him face to face with her so she did as she was told. He gave her a long passionate kiss by surprise that all the girls below them wish they got. She opened her eyes from the sudden kiss and a smile grew wide on her face. Still holding on to Robin, she flew straight up into the sky having the girls fall from Robin's feet. She was going pretty fast upwards and the pressure on Robin face was becoming unbearable. She stopped when they were now the same level as the clouds. Big fluffy whiteness surrounded them. Robin looked down to the city and was shocked at how high he was. His hands wrapped around Star's arms a little tighter for a better grip. She brought Robin to her face again.

"Robin, this is for earlier," she kissed him once again. Robin was a little surprise that Star knew how to kiss so strongly. He let her work her magic on him. The clouds covered the couple leaving them out of sight. It was a happy moment for them because they finally discovered their love for each other and could admit it. And like always, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
